


Mood Ring One.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic, mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Ring One.

## Mood Ring 1

By Fire Frog

Author's homepage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog/>

The Sentinel is the property of Pet Fly and UPN. All rights reserved. No infringement of copyright intended. No money changed hands. 

* * *

"Hey Blair, wait up!" Lona McCormick waved frantically and trotted down the hall to catch up with the heavily burdened anthro student. Blair Sandburg shifted to his other hip the pile of questionnaires he was holding and waited. He grinned as the panting woman slid to a stop in front of him and smiled back, running in the halls was for undergrads - teaching fellows were supposed to be above all that. 

"Blair" Lona panted, "you've got Siree Brown in your last class right?" 

"Yeah, I think so - she's the one who does the tarot readings in her lunch break, right?" 

"That's the one." Lona was digging in her pocket and she fished out what she wanted then grabbed Blair's left hand. "I confiscated this off her in class this morning, but I won't see her again because I start my holiday tomorrow. Could you return it for me?" She slipped a large stoned moodring onto his finger and it changed colour from leaf green to royal blue. 

"Sure thing, no problemo." Blair admired the ring a minute, the band was an adjustable one, made of cheep metal, but some how the stone overcame all that to make it a thing of beauty. Looking up to smile reassurance at his friend, he met eyes suddenly filled with speculation. 

/Why on earth did I stop dating this guy?/ They had dated several months ago, just before she met her current boy friend, Greg. She was going on holiday with Greg tomorrow, he had once mentioned that he had always wondered what a three way was like, and Sandburg was known for being open minded. She smiled hungrily which made Blair swallow hard and hugg his quiz notes to him like a shield. As licentious thoughts roamed around Lona's mind, the moodring turned troubled brown and Blair began backing up. 

"Uh, gotta go now Lona, classes to teach and all that. Have a nice time on your holiday!" shuffling away from his ex-girlfriend Blair made his escape down the hall. 

* * *

After class Blair returned to his office, being careful to lock the door after himself. What a strange day. Shaking a little he sat down and began to mark the quiz. Or he tried to. He stopped after the fifth sheet and ran incredulous eyes over the paper. 

A typical question went - 

Q. What are some of the economic reasons behind the famine in Somalia? 

A. Mr Sandburg you have the loveliest eyes. So blue. I think you are adorable. Can I be your SnuggleBunny? 

And then there were the ones by the guys. 

Dear Blair. You have a great ass. My cock is really big for a guy my age - I bet you would like it a lot. I would like to go down on you, would you go down on me? I would love to use your hair to.. 

Blair decided to stop reading about there. He had a sudden headache. Faintly the moodring pulsed a muted green/brown in time to the throb in his head as he rubbed at his temples to relieve the pressure. The anthro student had thought the walk back from class was weird. He'd never been wolf whistled so much in his life before. The sight of a seductively smiling Dean had sent him scurrying to the safety of his office double time. This was too scary, he had to call Jim. 

* * *

"What's with all the secrecy Chief?" Detective Ellison frowned as Blair re-locked the door after Simon. The police captain had been in the room when Blair had made his somewhat cryptic phone call, and as it was a slow day decided to tag along. They both patiently eyed Sandburg as he chewed his lower lip, trying to think how to explain his situation. Turning he unlocked the door again and peered into the hall. 

"Guys - I want you to watch this. I'm gonna walk over to the water cooler, just watch. I'll explain when I get back." He stared to go then ducked back, "Man, if nothing happens now, I'm gonna be, like, sooo embarrassed!" then he was gone. 

Curious Jim and Simon watched as Blair made his way down the hall. Jim smiled as a group of female students checked out his partner as he passed - Blair was a babe magnet. His grin widened when another group of girls did the same and he shared a knowing look with Simon. But they lost their smiles when a group of passing male students also checked him out. 

Then one of the female English teachers, a woman Jim knew was normally cool and disparaging of his partner stalked up to him, rested a hand on his shoulder and hissed something into his ear. Embarrassed Blair ducked, muttering some excuse and the woman moved on, pouting. 

At last he reached the water cooler and a male student smiled and held the tap for him. As Blair tucked his hair behind his ears and bent to get a drink, the student shifted so that his groin rubbed against the other mans ass. Before Blair could react, the student yelped as strong hands grabbed him and sent him forcibly on his way. A dangerous looking Detective glared after him then proceeded to hustle his guide back to the office. Throwing warning looks at the bystanders, he wrapped a protective arm around the smaller man's shoulders. 

"Lucky bastard." Jim heard someone mutter just before he shut and locked the door. Blair began to bounce as soon as it was closed and Simon gave Jim a warning glance. The big cop immediately released his partners' shoulders, blushing faintly. His boss scowled at him. Jim reluctantly moved away from his partner as the smaller man began to talk, hand busily punctuating the air, eyes bright with excitement. 

"So you guys saw it? I'm not just imagining things here? Wow, am I relieved. Jim, you've gotta help me. Can you sense anything different about me - pheromones, magnetic waves, anything?" Blair stilled as he felt Jim focus on him. Stalking over the larger man hovered over him, eyes narrowed, nostrils flared, seeking, seeking. 

"He wants to do WHAT to your hair?" growled an outraged Simon Banks, glaring at the sheet of paper he had randomly picked up off the desk. 

"Masturbate, it's a common fantasy Simon. Jim, are you getting anything buddy?" 

"Where did you get that ring." Jim's voice was oddly un-inflected as he stared at his friends' hand. 

"This? Lona gave it to me to return to a student right before... Ah shit!" remembering that intense look she had given him after slipping it on his finger the anthro student began tugging at the now glowing orange ring. It wouldn't budge. 

"Don't hurt yourself Chief." A large hand curled around his and hovered testingly over the stone. "The heat pattern its giving off is tied strongly into yours. Your magnetic field have changed to incorporate it too. I think to get rid of this we're going to have to go to the source." 

* * *

 Three knocks and Simon herded two young women through the door, his head detective locking it fast behind them. In a corner of the room, an unhappy Blair Sandburg slumped cradling a raw and slightly slimy hand in his lap. 

The taller blond girl rushed towards him while her dark haired companion raised her hands to her mouth and moaned. 

"This is my fault." She whimpered, large gray eyes filling with fear. 

"Mr Sandburg?" the blond knelt and took his hand, looking deep into his worried eyes. "I'm sorry this has happened, but I promise we'll do everything we can to set it right." 

"Set what right, what have you done to him?" Jim had tried to tone down his protective growl, but hadn't succeeded if the way the dark haired girl flinched was anything to go by. 

The blond stood up. She was very tall and thin, dark blue circles were under her eyes and Jim's other senses told him she was probably recovering from some serious illness. The heat and magnetic pattern from the ring was part of her pattern also, this must be Siree Brown. 

"It's a love spell." She told him. "Bren and I made it for her Aunt. She's pregnant and worried that her husband will, um, stray. A spell of this type must be 'set' as it is being placed on the intended users hand. Until then it is open, and has different rules than a set spell. It can 'fasten' on anyone who tries it on. Like Mr Sandburg." Squatting back down she tugged gently at the ring, to no avail. Frustrated the girl rocked back on her heels, a frown of concentration showing that she was thinking. 

"So this ring is making everyone act all loopy around Sandburg?" growled an irritated Simon. Trust the kid to go and do this to them. No consideration at all. 

"Everyone but people who already love him. They'd be acting normal." Agreed Bren softly. 

"Like Jim and Simon." Nodded Blair. Then his eyes bugged as he replayed that last bit over in his mind. Jim and Simon! 

Carefully the two bigger men kept their gazes on the brunet, neither willing to deny or confirm anything. 

"Actually," an uncomfortable Bren continued, "it's not supposed to be so strong. It was only to boost Aunt Liddia's personal appeal enough to keep Uncle Peter interested until the baby was born. A love spell can only act on a person's natural appeal. With someone as sexy as Mr Sandburg... " She trailed off, blushing furiously. That was not what she had intended to say, but the two detectives seemed to agree with her. 

"There's no other way." Sighed Siree standing up and dusting at her knees. 

"What." 

"It won't come off. We'll have to use a neutralizing spell over top of this one. Unfortunately, we need a gold ring to bind it too, and I just haven't got one. We chose the mood ring because it's cheep and Aunt could adjust the band if her hands swelled with the baby. We don't have a lot of spare cash." 

"I've got one." Affirmed Jim, assessing how crowded the hallways were and deciding it was still to congested to risk moving his partner. Taking the keys from his pocket, he headed for the door. "It's at the loft. What else will you need?" 

"Bren can get it - we keep our stuff in the lockers here at Rainier so mom won't find it and think we've sold our souls to the devil. We might need some more coarse salt though." 

"Coarse salt. Gottcha, be right back buddy. Simon.." 

"I'll watch him." His captain sub vocalized. With a nod Jim left, Bren after him, and Simon took up a guarding stance at the doorway. 

"I gotta say you guys are taking this OK." mused Siree, perched on the edge of the table and swinging her legs. 

"We've dealt with weird stuff before." Muttered Simon. A curse that would turn he and his descendants to the fifth generation into were-cats, for one. The big man had new respect for Ellison after that - with new eyes, he now viewed the man who so easily could have become a powerful predator. In his own jungle cat form Simon would find a secure position to hide whenever the Sentinel was around. Daryl was still a little freaked by it all (OK, so was Simon, but he wasn't going to admit it, damn it.) It was Blair's guidance and endless research into the subject that was helping them to cope. What was an enchanted moodring compared to that? 

"Oh." Siree looked back at her teacher who was gnawing on a nail. "You OK Mr Sandburg?" 

"Yeah. Why wont the ring work on people who already...uh...like you? I thought that was the idea with your Uncle, doesn't he love your Aunt already?" 

"Yeah, but that would have been with a locked love charm - you can't have that with an open one or you could end up with your own parents or siblings chasing you." 

"Oh!" a look of relief spread over Blairs expressive face and he sat up straighter. "So not just 'that' kind of love. It's big brother type too. Cool." Blair relaxed. Jim and Simon thought of him as their kid brother, so it was OK. Sorta. Whew, what a relief! 

Siree gave him an odd look, but decided to keep her opinions to herself. Beginning to look more animated Blair started to question the girl on the type of magic she practiced - how she and Bren had learnt it, how accurate it was. He easily encompassed Bren into his questioning when she returned, arms full of paraphernalia, and was frantically scribbling notes when Jim got back with a large packet of sea salt tucked under his arm. 

"Here's the ring." Jim held out a plain, solid gold ring to Sandburg, a sudden painful tightness assailing his chest. 

"Jim, we can't use that, it's your wedding ring man!" Blair was aghast at his friends generosity, but didn't want him to feel he had to go this far to help him. 

"It's not like I'm going to need it anytime soon Chief." Ellison pressed it into his partners hand, closing his fingers over the band that had once tied his love to Caroline. 

"I don't know how to thank..." 

"Yeah, yeah, just put it on already" 

"Uh - we have to do stuff to it first." Siree reached for the ring and the two girls began their arcane task - closely observed by a fascinated Blair Sandburg. 

* * *

Wondering over to stand by Simon, Jim watched as Sandburg followed the proceedings, being shushed when he asked to many questions, bouncing silently for a moment before asking more. A tiny smile curled his lips. 

"That was risky." Simon scowled at his friend, remembering his promise to reel Jim back if he looked like making a move on his smaller partner. 

What a night that had been. It was just after an explosive smuggling ring had gone down, he and Jim had got plastered in memory of Langly, the poor beat officer that had brought it in the raid. Talk had turned to their 'Police Consultant', who had had a close encounter with a ricochet bullet in the incident. A flying Simon had confessed how difficult he was finding it to send someone he thought of as a surrogate son out into the line of fire. An equally 'feeling no pain' Jim had laughed and said something along the lines of "if you think that's hard, try being me. I love him, Simon." He clutched drunkenly at his commander's jacket, swaying in his seat. "But if I'm not careful I'm going to drive him away. I've been having these fantasies..." 

So they had made a pact. Jim told Simon if he was being to closeting with Blair and Simon told Jim when he was getting to close to outing himself. Like now 

"Giving him your wedding ring. That's a bit blatant don't you think Jim?" 

The detective blushed and ducked his head. "They needed a gold ring. It's gold." 

"Humph." 

Eventually the girls linked hands over the ring and chanted softly, then jointly taking it up they placed it on Blair's finger, next to the blue glowing mood ring. 

"Alright, it's tingling! Wow." Blair wriggled his fingers, grinning wildly. 

"Great - it's working." Siree smiled tiredly. 

"That's it, no more problem." Jim stalked over; the mood ring looked the same to his eyes, just a little diffused perhaps. He frowned at the thing. 

"For now. Unless you come across some one with a low susceptibility to magic, but that's rare for us humans. Uh, Mr Sandburg - you might want to book a holiday in three months time, the magic will intensify for about a month then. I doubt our cover spell will hold when that happens. But it cuts out after that. Sorry." 

"A month?" 

"Don't worry Sandburg, we'll sequester you in comfort at my cabin. Jim's got some time owing, you can go and work on his senses." 

The girls gave them a puzzled look, as the men began to lay plans as if under siege. Gathering up their stuff they slowly backed to the door and slipped out, fleeing to the car park. 

"I do not believe that just happened." Bren flopped down on the curb side, hugging the bag of salt to her chest. 

"Yeah. Mr Sandburg is so nice not to blame us for all this. And those two detectives, I thought they would arrest us for sure. Or chuck us in a padded room!" 

"Mmmm. That Mr Ellison was such a babe, those eyes, that bod..." 

"Pull back girl! He only had eyes for one person in that room, and it wasn't you or I. He's got it bad for Mr Sandburg." 

"Maybe we can do something about that." 

"No!" Siree also sat on the curb and grabbed her friends arm. "Noona was right, the love spells are too unpredictable. I'm locking them back in the chest." 

"What about Aunt Liddia and Uncle Peter?" 

"We'll just give her a ring and say it's got a spell on it. I never thought Uncle Peter would do that to her anyway." 

<sigh> "OK. Um, do you think Mr Sandburg will keep asking us questions? Noona said we weren't to tell anyone else." Brens dark eyebrows drew into a frown. "I don't even know why I told him everything I did. Do you think I was influenced by the spell?" 

"No, I talked just as much as you did. It was his voice..." 

"We need a new spell. A ward against Blair Sandburg spell!" They laughed and laughed, two emotionally tired young women, sitting in a heap surrounded by parcels of herbs, candles and salt - being stared at by passers by. They continued to laugh, the joyful sound floating out into a clear blue sky. 

End Part One. 

  


End file.
